


Libernobis: Difference of Opinion

by Isadorabelle



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isadorabelle/pseuds/Isadorabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in chapter two of Libernobis, Difference of Opinion takes place on Kurill Prime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libernobis: Difference of Opinion

**Author's Note:**

> Difference of Opinion is a sort of scene from the past, where...ahh no, you'll just have to read Libernobis. :) After reading Libernobis, come on over and read this. It'll make a bit more sense, but isn't a necessity.

The train sustained Majhel throughout his shopping trip with Larah that day. While the pretty girl tried this purse with that skirt or that jacket with this pair of shoes, Majhel replayed the scene in his mind’s eye from the train. He’d lick the length of her ear, feeling the delicate ribs from her jaw and nearly into her hairline. The effect had been exhilarating for him because he saw how her chest rose, her back curling some in the seat and he could just imagine goose bumps all across her smooth, pale skin. Majhel liked to think about every part of her skin, whether it be from her calf to the sensitive, cool flesh of her breasts.  Of course, those thoughts were nothing compared to how far Larah let him get in public.  
  
Before long they were counting on the back of the seat in front of them to conceal the flurry of activity happening between them. Larah’s hand had moved to the inside of his thigh and one of her half lidded glances almost made him too excited too soon. Wrapping his arm around her, Larah scooted over closer, her warm thigh and hip pressed against him. Her hand, which was so delicate and small, found its way into his pants and Majhel had had to swallow down a moan with each of her squeezes and strokes on his erection.  
  
Majhel hadn’t wanted her to get an attitude because she wasn’t getting anything from it, so his own hand had set to work and snaked under the skirt she wore. He remembered the sound of her gasp then, lost in the various sounds of the train, but he heard it nonetheless and thought it was the most amazing sound he had heard that day. The most amazing thing he had felt that day was her smooth, hot skin and the way her body juiced up when one finger tucked deep between her folds and stroked over the nub in between. The best sight thus far was seeing her body wiggle and her chest suddenly push forward as she sucked in air.  
  
The young man wasn’t surprised that the events from that morning lasted him this long. It was hot, and the setting, right there in public was even better. The look on stiff businessmen’s faces was priceless, especially the one that looked particularly offended by their acts. The horse faced man was probably gay or didn’t get any; he didn’t even look comfortable in his own skin.  
  
  
“Majhel, where are you?” Larah looked over at the man whose expression reminded her of a teenage boy who was gazing at his crush. Whatever he was thinking about, she knew he wasn’t paying attention to their very one-sided conversation. This was a perfectly romantic moment and she would be upset if he was thinking about his favorite food or the silly little bimbos that tried to get his attention all the time.  
  
Majhel turned towards her before shifting where he lay so that he faced her side. All the purchases from that day littered the tiny back seat of her car and the carriage beneath it, stuffed unceremoniously in there by Majhel, who had said he was anxious to see the Night Glows as tonight would be a good one for them. It was classic for lovers to park their vehicles in the park, in a clearing and look up at the sky, unclouded by tall skyscrapers or the hum of dragonfly shaped patrols that traveled a grid over the city.  
  
The Night Glows were beautiful and occurred throughout most of the year. While it wasn’t the technical term for them, the sky seemed to come alive, like a small, wide beam light behind dark paper, and hues of purple would pulsate in front of the stars. Occasionally there were blues and greens, but mostly it was purple. Larah supposed that was why purple was so present on this part of Kurill. How many other places had skies that matched their eyes?  
  
Despite the breathtaking beauty of the sky, Larah realized that the smile on Majhel’s face wasn’t there because he too appreciated the view. There was another, less decent view of nature that she thought his male brain would appreciate. “Majhel,” Larah started, for the moment ignoring the way his hand snaked over her stomach.  
  
“Don’t you think that nature is important?” Her brows came together as she thought about it. Majhel began unbuttoning the buttons of her blouse and she distractedly batted his hand away.  
  
“Yeah, I love nature.”  
  
Larah shifted and glanced down at him as he began unbuttoning again. This time she didn’t bat his hand away, but grinned. “Yeah, I know you like nature, but those things on Fraisha’s chest…they aren’t a product of nature.” That statement earned a chuckle before Majhel kissed her. Once the last button was undone, he touched over her skin and the textured surface of her bra, giving the soft flesh within it a little squeeze before his thumb grazed over her still concealed, budding nipple.  
  
“Well, it’s a good thing I like these. When she runs, it’s like two rocks are taped to her, nothing moves. But when you run” Majhel’s eyes got bigger and he gave her a grin before kissing her again and moving his head down, kissing the front of her throat and trailing the kisses down. While it was an obnoxious statement, Larah couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s like playing drums on a few balloons to you, isn’t it?” She commented and gasped when his mouth found the part of her anatomy that was just covered.  
  
Not to be distracted, she dragged his head back up. “But no, seriously, don’t you think the advancements in cloning, bringing back dead animals everything like that, don’t you think it’s kind of…a perversion of nature?”  
  
Majhel shifted and tugged down both bra cups before his hand once again disappeared between her legs. “Yeah, a total perversion,” the man replied, not really caring. What was the big deal, it was just cloning. He only wanted to comply because he couldn’t think of anything more exciting right then than to have her ride him while he watched the sky and ran the risk of any sort of people walking up on them.  
  
“I mean,” Larah continued “everything SHOULD die. Besides the fact that the planet can only support so many people, and the New Mecca colony isn’t up and going yet, we all have to move onto the Divide.” She stated, shaking her head.  
  
“Yeah,”  
  
Larah was momentarily distracted as his attention shifted to her other breast and his fingers explored more of her body than the time on the train had allotted. Majhel was gifted with his abilities, though whether it was natural talent or practice, she wasn’t sure. Regardless of how his talents came to be, the feeling passed quickly and she looked back at him.  
  
“Don’t you want to go onto the Divide? Don’t you want to die?” The idea of living forever horrified most Vorta. Life, death, love, hate, it would all lose meaning if you knew that in 150 years or 1500 years you would still be alive, just like you are now, going on and on with no eventual, permanent rest. The thought of not abandoning this life full of disappointment was scary too.  
  
Majhel sighed and looked up at her. “Whatever Larah. Look, I’ve been thinking about you all day. We aren’t dead yet, we aren’t being cloned like stupid animals. We’re right here, in the park and I think I deserve a little fun time.” The man told her in a matter of fact way, his fingers halted against her and her chest exposed to the elements as he told her what he expected for his sacrifice of his time.  
  
“Excuse me?” Noting her tone, Majhel immediately put on a charming smile. “What I mean is,” he started “why think about the future so much when we’re in right now? We’ve got another hundred years before we have to worry about dying and if we should be cloned or if ‘The Great Divide’ exists.” He spoke of the afterlife with a degree of mocking and shrugged it off before leaning in and kissing her again.  
  
Numbly, Larah allowed it before pulling back. “Wait a minute,” Holding up a finger, She scooted farther up the very rounded top of her small vehicle. “Have you heard a word I’ve said or have you just been trying to get sex out of me this whole time?” When the man stuttered, Larah’s jaw thrust out and she pushed his hands away before the woman set about to straightening her clothing.  
  
“Oh come on! You can’t expect a man to listen to you babble about shit like nature and ethics all day and shop with you all day and give you advice ALL DAY and not give him something in return!” He protested and gave a sound of disgust when the blouse closed. All that work for nothing!  
  
“Get off the car.” Larah’s tone was stern and Majhel set back on his haunches. He had to listen to this now? He didn’t believe in nor care about The Great Divide; he cared about sex right now.  
  
Sex and money.  
  
And parties.  
  
Sex, money, parties, and not philosophy.  
  
“You’re just pissy because I don’t agree with your religious babble, that’s what your problem is. You have your breeding and your rich girl mentality and my way is right—agh!” The man let out a yelp when Larah’s hands pushed him off the smooth, rounded surface of the car and he hit the ground on the other side.  
  
“I am not” the woman hopped down with a small ‘umph’ on the other side of the car. “a rich girl. I got a scholarship! And, I have a brain, Majhel! One brain, not two bigger ones and a smaller one; you pay attention to ME and what I have to say first, not my body parts!” Her car door opened and she regarded him angrily again. “And you don’t have to agree with me, you just have to be involved in the conversation!”  
  
The door slammed again and Majhel jumped up. Angry that she had the nerve to push him off the car, he stood in front of it. “I carried your stupid bags and listened to your nature loving babble! Don’t you know that nobody believes in the gods anymore?! If you still believe in them Larah, you’re just an uneducated door knob!” He paused. “And you’re ugly!”  
  
The car surged to life, a soft, vibrating hum and almost liquid sound as the engine idled filled the air around it. “Oh, you think that scares me?” Majhel jumped back when the car lurched forward, very nearly bumping his shins.  
  
“You’re going to hit me now?!” What was wrong with this woman? The man gave up when the car moved forward again. He stumbled, and nearly fell, to avoid the front of the car. Waving her off, he turned and walked away.  Majhel was done with it.  
  
This was why people like her, who didn’t conform, were bad. They did things like run guys over who were just trying to get somewhere with them. Eventually, if she was good enough he would’ve listened to what she had to say and then enlighten her on the truth. There were no gods, no afterlife and as far as that cloning went, well, why die when you didn’t have to? Personally, he didn’t think it would ever get that far. Politicians wouldn’t let that happen because jobs would run out and people would keep having babies and just never die.  
  
People who thought like that were dangerous.  
  
  
  
Larah watched through moist, cloudy eyes as Majhel retreated. What a jerk.  He didn’t have to agree with her, it’d be nice, but all he really had to do was have a conversation—and, not one about sex or private parks.  Was that so much to ask? Larah didn’t think so, but apparently it was.  Sniffing, she wiped her cheeks before tugging the skirt down more.  
  
Jerk.  
  
This was why he went through women so much, he didn’t appreciate them. He didn’t listen to them. Maybe if Majhel took the time to appreciate them as people and not tools, he’d learn something. Larah smiled. She’d like to teach him what the bumper of her car felt like. Letting go of the dark and particularly homicidal thought, she started home. It was better, really, that he was slime. She’d find someone better who would listen to what she said instead of focusing all their attention on what she had. Majhel wasn’t that someone. He was close minded and swine hearted. The scary thing was, he wasn’t alone and people so readily accepted cloning and not death, without a single consideration to the future.  
  
People who thought like that were dangerous.


End file.
